Fractured phoenix
by epic story reader
Summary: When ace died, he was sent to purgatory where whitebeard told him he was given a second shot at life and was given two more devil fruit powers, Watch as ace finds new people to protect, to call family and bring them back to the top as Fairy Tails Fractured phoenix. May be changed to M and poll will be updated to decide if harem should happen and I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ONE PIECE
1. Ace dies

**ACES P.O.V**

"AUGH!" there I was, on my knees clutching my stomach while akainu stood over me.

"The pirate King, Gold Roger, Dragon the revolutionary. These two men's sons being step-brothers is a quite frightening though. Your fate has been decided! Regardless of who else gets away, I swear to never let you two escape! Now, take a good look" I heard Akainu say while looking at luffy. My eye's widened.

"WAIT!" He ignored me and rushed towards luffy with with a magma coated arm "LUFFY!" I had to act fast! There was no way to stop him unless…. I quickly rushed take the killing blow for him…. "AUGH" I was a looked at with a shocked expression from Luffy… I saw his magma coated fist right through my chest.

"AUGH" I felt my insides being burned as I saw vivre card being burned as I gasped out blood.

"A-A-ACE…" I heard luffy stutter out. Few moments after I saw Akainus fist retrack out of my chest. I started to gasp out blood as I saw my vision blur. "ACE!" I heard luffy's, footsteps coming towards me.

" A-ACE!" I heard Marco shout out

"STOP AKAINU" I heard someone from my crew shout out. As I heard more footsteps rushing towards akainu. I later heard guns being shot and to my guess they were shooting towards Akainu. A second after I heard a rocket being launched towards Akainu as I felt an explosions behind me. When I heard Akainu going somewhere else I later leaned on my brother for support to leave him my last words….

'pant,pant' "I…. can't speak loud enough for the others to hear it" I heard luffy gasp.m" Please….pass on…what I'm about to say." Luffy then started whimpering in sadness" Old man… Everyone… And you luffy… Even though… I'm so worthless… Even though… I carry the blood of a demon…Thank you…. For loving me!" I started to cry. I then heard luffy began whimper. I managed to force a smirk. I felt my grip on my brother weaken and my vision started to fade. I let go of my brother…

**FLASHBACK:**

"_Gramps…" I said to Garp_

"_what?" Gramps said_

"_Was it… good that I was born?" I said while looking at the sea_

"_Well, you… As long as you're alive, you'll figure it out eventually" I heard him say_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I Then crashed on the ground with a smirk as I saw my vision, everything else began to darken. At least I died protecting my brother….

**UNKWOWN AREA**

"Augh….where am i?" I found myself in an area that was just plain and white, nothing was there.

"GURARARARA…so you finally woke up…." My eyes widen when I turn around to see whitebeard there in a sitting position

"Old man…where are we?" I asked him

He looked at me with a smirk "well…we're dead… in purgatory at the moment" I felt my eyes widen instantly and was shocked to hear him

'How did he die?' after a moment I spoke up "O-Old man, I'm very shocked to hear this but h-how did you die?" I asked in a shocked expression. He then sighed sadly and then spoke up

"I'm sorry kid but we don't have time for that but to make it short….here" I looked at him wide eyed when he threw my signature orange hat. "You've been given a second chance at life but somewhere different" he spoke with a smile. I gasped not knowing if this was true I then spoke up to know why I have been given a second chance.

"O-Old man why have I been given a second chance and where do you mean by 'somewhere else'?" I asked him

"well someone started to talk to me through my mind and said to me that you've had a bad life and because you sacrificed yourself for your brother luffy, he/she then decided to give you a second shot at life but it won't be at the grand line, it'll be in another dimension, but he then said you can be given to more devil fruit powers but I want you to have mine and the ability to use haki….. with my staff" I was beyond shocked words can express and what really got me blown away was he wanted to give me his devil fruit power…. After a moment I spoke up

"Old man, I am beyond shocked by all of this but how will I know this other dimension?" I asked

"don't worry, you'll know everything you'll need to know and how I died will be put in your head, but I want you to have my powers with my staff so you can stay safe…. I don't know why but I have a feeling you'll do good in that world but I'm sorry I won't be coming with you…." I then started to feel my eyes water up.

"W-Why?" I stuttered out, he looked at me warmly

"because, I finally have a chance to rest in peace knowing my sons are going to be alright without me and they'll do okay without me… with this I can finally rest…" he said warmly. "Ace before you go…. What devil fruit power do you also want to have?" he asked me

"…. I don't want luffys, he'll always have that power and him alone… but I would want marco's because he's always been a good friend ever since I was on your ship….." I said with a smile

" Gurarararara, you're a good son ace but we'll have to have our separate ways soon…. but…." He then walked up to me and gave me a hug. "I finally had the one thing I've ever wanted… a family" my eyes widen as I return the hug and start to disappear but he pulled back and gave me his staff but at a smaller form" with this… it'll help you defend the people you love through anything ace… goodbye ace Gurararararara!" I started to fade but I had a smile and then began to laugh

"HAHAHAHAHA, goodbye pops I'll see you again someday" I began to wave at him goodbye with a big smile on as we began until we both fully disappeared.

**X791: outside of magnolia**

I woke up on my stomach a mile from a building with a wind mill at the top of the building with a logo below with a couple of thugs talking about crap about it, it when I stood up I looked at what I was wearing and I felt some weight on my back and saw whitebeards staff on my back. I then began to notice what I'm wearing. I had my has at the back of my head with that It was an black trench coat that opened up revealing no shirt underneath, at the shoulders it had some silver armor on it, and at the bottom of the long trench coat appeared to have blue cracks at the bottom of the long trench coat. At the back of the trench coat, it had a blue phoenix coming out of orange flames and to complete it, I wore black pants with white boots

I heard a loud bang and some of those thugs laughing. I decided to do something to help the people inside…. 'Guess if those guys want a fight I'll give it them instead' I thought to myself as I disappeared in fire and blue flames.

**(?) P.O.V**

As we were walking back to the guild after being gone for 7 years, as we were walking alzack and bisca explained what happened to the guild and we grimaced at what was happening and what was twilight orge doing to the guild for years. As we were walking we stopped half a mile away and noticed a man with a staff with a blade at the end of it wearing a strange trench coat and had an orange hat at the back of his head. When we about to ask something he disappeared in a flash of blue and red flames and we stood there in shock and began to talk to each other and find out who that was. A few moments after, we all heard a disturbing crack and Wendy jumped back in fear. When we looked at the new guild hall we all sensed a huge force of wind and what like a massive earthquake and braced ourselves so see that the entire forest was falling apart with a few men sent flying by a powerful force of power. "GUYS! The guild we have to go see what happened!" Natsu yelled

"Master?" I asked him

"Erza we have to go see what happened quickly and see if that's a threat!" Master yelled at me

I nodded and ran to go see what happened 'for some reason I have a feeling it was that guy we saw a few moments ago' I began to sweat in fear and to think how powerful this guy could be if he can cause such divastation. 'I hope he's not an enemy…..'

**WELL THAT'S A RAP GUYS AND SORRY I COULDN"T UPDATE "THE DRAGON THAT BECAME THE ANGEL AND WILL UPDATE TOMORROW NIGHT ALSO GIVE ME A REVIEW TO TELL ME HOW I DID ON THIS AND THESE GIRLS WILL BE IN ACE'S HAREM**

**- ERZA, MIRA AND CANA(main ones)**

**-ULTEAR**

**-JENNY**

**-KAGURA**

**-YUKINO**

**TELL ME IF I MISSED ANYYONE AND I"LL BE WORKING ON THIS AND I HOPE YOU GUYS HAD A FUN TIME READING THIS **


	2. Introducing Ace

**Romeo's P.O.V (Moments earlier)**

When I was about to be hit by teebo's mace, he was stopped when blue and red flames started to come to out of the ground. We all stood there in shock until the flames died down, revealing man with an orange hat similar to what a cowboy wears but instead it had red beads on it with 2 faces on it, one smiling, one frowning. He wore a weird looking trench coat with black pants and boots, and with a red spear. I know one thing for sure though, we were all wondering who he was and why did he help me…..

**Ace's P.O.V**

When I arrived and looked at him at disgust before saying "you know that's a cowardly thing to do, picking on someone weaker than you…."

"hahaha…. What? He was asking for it but since you wanna be a hero, might as well take the hit for him" he said with an arrogant smirk right before he raised it and began to swing it at me before I caught and destroying it in the process, Shocking everyone around me

" was that all you had? Well I guess it's my turn" I said with a smile, I then reeled my fist back and punched it forward cracking air and shocking everyone.

"Did h-he just c-crack the air?" I heard someone yell before the thugs were blasted back destroying the front portion of the building and sending them flying back towards the town like bullets being fired off, causing a massive earthquake in the process. I then turned back to see the everyone on the ground and looking at me with gaping faces. I then asked a very important question…."excuse me, do you people have anything to eat?" I asked them with a huge grim on my face.

….

….

….

…. "EHHHHHHHHHHH? WHO THE HELL ASKS A QUESTION LIKE THAT, AFTER THEY CAUSED SO MUCH DAMAGE WITH AN EARTHQUAKE TO HAPPEN BECAUSE OF IT?" they all yelled at me.

"….me I guess HAHAHAHAHA" I started to laugh out while scratching the back of my head in embarrassment, and without noticing the group of people behind.

**ERZA'S P.O.V**

When we arrived, master halted us with a simple hand gesture to tell us to hand gesture. "Master, why are you stopping us? He might be a threat." I stated seriously.

"Wait I want to see what he wants and if he is here to threaten us or not" Master stated

"We decided to sneak up until we I noticed all the girls began to blush, even juvias? "Why are you guys blushing?" I asked

"Erza…. Have you gotten a clear look of him" Cana asked with a look full of lust

As I looked at the man more closely, I began to have a blush because of the way his body is so toned. 'no erza, he might be a threat' I began to mentally scold myself

We were all brought of our thought when we heard him ask "excuse me, do you people have any food?" suddenly we all paled and thought 'who the hell asks a question like that after what he did?'

Master then spoke up "alright let's go talk to the man" wanted to figure out who he was, we then began to walk to him

**MAKAROVS P.O.V**

I walked up to him and was the first to ask him "excuse me young man, nut can you tell us what did you do here?" I noticed his head moving down and I thought that upset him

"Uhhhhhhh hello, I didn't mean to upset you but-" I was then interrupted by snoring.

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

"EHHHHHHHH HE'S ASLEEP!?" we all yelled in unison

"EH…. I must have fallen asleep" "HE'S AWAKE?"

"EXCUSE ME BUT CAN YOU TELL US WHAT YOU JUST DID?" I yelled out in frustration.

**ACE'S P.O.V**

"Well when I saw that guy was about to hit this little kid here" I said to the old man while pointing at the kid who had an orange scarf. "I quickly stopped him from hitting him and sent them flying to that city in the horizon." I pointed again to the city

"Well we have never seen that much force even from our guilds ace, Gildarts clive" the small old to the man he was talking about (I don't want to describe him you're just gonna have to look him up)

"Huh….looks like shanks" I said quietly

"What was that?" I heard the small old man say.

"Nothing anyway, where am I anyway?" I asked

"Well you at fairy tails guild hall that's located on a hill from the city of magnolia" the short man said

"Oh and by the way" I bowed " I'm sorry for causing damage to your guild hall" I said sincerely.

"Well as long as you were protecting one of my children, I have no problem for the damage" he said with a big grin. I then looked at the others around me to see them smiling at me. " I forgot to ask but could you tell us your name please? My name is Makarov Dreyer, and fairy tails guild master.

"Nice to meet you and my name is Portgas D. Ace" I said with a big grin. The other also came to introduce themselves.

After the introductions were over, I heard the short old man shout out "Well with the return of everyone and for what this young man did I day let's….PARTY"

We then all began to cheer and do as what he said. While the party was happening Makarov came up to me. "hey ace I'm wondering if you're in a guild" he asked.

"Well given my current situation, I do not have one currently" I said to him

"Would you like to join our guild then? We're at the lowest as of now in the country of Fiore because of what happened 7 years ago but we're going to get back to being the top guild in Fiore again" I then began to think this through because I don't know my way in this world but I know the basics about this dimension because of the knowledge imprinted in my head. I then began to give it a shot.

"Well old man I think I'll join this guild, but I don't know what I'm going to do about where to live, it's a long story but I'd rather wait until the time is right to tell you and the guild" I said with a sad sigh as I began to play the memories in my head. Damn that snake blackbeard, whitebeard was so close to deliver the killing blow but that snake had to kill him like a true coward. I know luffy will at least kick his ass, that I know for sure.

"Well in the mean time you can stay over at fairy tails female dorms, I don't usually allow this but I think I can make an exception" as if on cue I was sent glares from the majority of the males that are in the hall while every girl had a blush on their face.

Makarov then came right next to me and whispered "make sure you bring a camera and I heard there is a peeping hole on the top of the girls shower" when I looked at him I noticed a perverted smile and blush on the short man with a bleeding nose while, again most of the guys started to have nose bleeds and every girl looked at master with a death glare and then looked at me with a blush. I than began to sweat drop

"uhhhhhhh sorry but I'd rather not cause troubles for them…." I said making master cry comically with most of the men sending me looks that said 'you son of a bitch' 'you faggot' and ect. While all the woman gave me lust filled looks and supporting smiles.

After he was done crying he asked me " Now ace what color do you want your guild mark and where do you want it?" he asked

I began to think until it came up to me "I want it to be red with a blue outline on my upper right shoulder"

"Ok then, now I'll just go get the stamp" I saw him walk behind the bar and walked out of it holding a stamp while walking towards me until a white haired girl named mirajane snatched it from Masters hand.

"uh sorry master but I think I should do this seeing as how you've already drank and could miss it" she said with a polite smile with a blush

"Sorry Mirajane but I think I should do it" said a brown haired girl known as cana, snatching it from Mirajanes hand.

"Oh I don't think so, I think it should be me because I'm clearly the one better for the job" Erza said, again doing the same thing Cana did

'Why are they fighting over this?' I thought with a sweatdrop

"Juvia should be the one doing this for Ace-Sama" continuing the latter

"NANI?" everybody yelled 'What happened to You and your beloved _Gray-sama' _everybody thought sarcastically (not ace though)

"I think someone with a kinder approach should do this seeing as how you guys are all so violent" stated girl with short white hair known as Lisanna

"YOU WHORE" all the girls yelled and started to attack each other while I noticed everybody else sitting in a corner to stay away from the fight.

" 'sigh' this is going to be one hell of a ride" without me knowing a chair was heading straight towards me.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**WELL THAT"S A RAP GUYS AND SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING THE NIGHT BEFORE, ANYWAY LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IN CHAPTER 3 **


	3. Negotiations

**ACE'S POV**

During the whole fight and 'initiation' with Erza winning, after placing my stamp on with a nose bleed, romeo had come up to me.

"Hey ace a while ago when those thugs were about to hit me how did you appear from blue flames and managed to crack the air?" he asked as I noticed everyone was quiet and wondering how did I do it. I was about to answer until master walked up to me.

"Ace I've been wondering how you did that and I would like to test you on your power level by fighting our guild members tomorrow" he said I saw everyone getting excited with some being nervous but I noticed a little girl with blue eyes with brown eye's getting terrified. So I walked up to her to ask a question. "uhhhh excuse me but why are you scared" I asked her

"I'm not scared of you but I'm afraid of your power and with you being able to crack the air has gotten me on full alert for some reason because I think it's because of my magic" she said nervously. I then rose an eyebrow and gave her a soft smile while crouching down to meet her eye level.

"You don't have to be scared ok? We're all Nakama here and I won't ever hurt one, so I don't alright?" I gave her a big grim and in return she gave me a smile and nodded. I looked around to notice every guy giving me a supporting look but with all the women giving me soft smiles. Master then started to speak up.

"Ace I knew asking you to join was a great idea" he smiled at me "alright everyone let's all head out and sleep for tomorrow so we can all test ace!" and with that everyone cheered and we all began to leave but I noticed one thing….. where do I go?

"Hey ace!" I looked and saw Cana, Erza, Juvia, levy, mirajane, lisanna, laki and evergreen standing at the guild entrance. "if you're going to fairy hills, follow us" with that they smiled and with a tint of pink on their cheeks but I ignored it

"Alright then, lead the way please" I said with a big grin. As we walked to fairy hills all the girls were so quiet but I wonder why. I was about to ask them something but I was cut off when we arrived at fairy hills which is kinda on top of a hill….go figure.

"Well we're here ace we'll show you to your room" Erza said and with that we walked down a few hall ways until we reached the room. When she opened it, it was just a regular room with a bed a bathroom and a few nightstands with a table. Juvia just winced like she got an idea "Excuse us Ace-sama but we have to do just one little tiny thing, wait just outside for a moment please" she said while pushing me outside the door leaving me wondering with a deadpanned expression wondering what that was… a few moments later they all came out with a tint of pink on their cheeks "ok you may now go in ace-sama goodnight!" with that they all left fast and into the next hallway 'well might as well go in and see what they did….' I thought

When I went in nothing changed except there was a pair of shorts on the table and socks 'hmmmm how did they know I like to sleep shirtless?' I thought to myself but decided to ignore it. I decided to change and get ready for bed.

**Juvias P.O.V**

When we left we decided to come back and peep down the hall to make sure it was empty. When it was all clear, we decided to tip toe into the room right next to it. when we entered we saw peeping holes to going to the other room, we then tip toed for our respective hole and put an eye to see what ace-sama is doing. When we all got there we all him stand for a sec before he took off his hat and put it on the chairs back. He then took out his weapon and glanced towards Erza-san who was looking at the weapon with stars in her eyes. We looked back to see him jabbing the spear into the floor right next to bed 'haaaaaa ace-sama knows how to make himself look amazing without noticing it' I thought but looked at the other girls to see them sweat dropping except for erza-san who was looking in admiration…that's erza-san for you…" I looked back to see him taking off his trench coat and I know for a fact everyone was blushing when he took it off I felt blood leaking from my nose but stopped when we saw the tattoo on his arm that spelled A.S.C.E with the S crossed with an X and I wondered what that meant. He then turned around to look at his back and what had us wondering was the purple mark he had on his back of what seemed to be a cross except with a face that was smiling with a big mustache on it and was wondering what that also meant. When he looked at the spear we notice him crying and muttered under his breath 'I hope you kill that snake luffy' he said in a cold and angered voice that scared us all and was wondering who luffy and this 'snake' was and was even more scared that ace can be so cold. He then smiled and muttered 'I know you'll become the king luffy' and was going beyond our curiosity and then for a moment, he then just decided to take off his pants and I cold feel even more blood coming from my nose and glanced towards the others and see then having the same problem. I looked back to see him putting on his shorts putting on the short and get into bed, he then brought a finger up and pointed to see him pointing at the lantern and all of a sudden it went out and we heard him laugh 'hehehehe still got it' another fire user like natsu-san? All of a sudden we could see a little blue flame with some red flames float to the canister and see it light up and was shocked to see another fire user, maybe better than natsu and wondered if he was a type of dragon slay and then we heard him say ' thanks marco…..' he said with a grin and decided to know all of this first thing tomorrow. We saw him going to sleep and then we all decided to get out the room and leave to go the kitchen and to talk about ace….

**ERZA'S P.O.V**

"what was with those tattoos and what did he mean by saying 'I hope you kill that snake luffy', 'I know you'll become the king luffy' and who do you guys think marco is?" I asked everyone,

"well I don't know but if I had to guess luffy was probably a friend of his and this 'snake' must've done something terrible to make ace hate him but I think he might be a dragon slayer and that marco is his dragon but everything else we'll have to ask…." Wendy said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement

"well I guess we'll have to find out tomorrow" mirajane said with her signature smile, we all nodded out heads in agreement. " I wonder how strong he is though….i couldn't sense magic when he caused that destruction but I think he might have been holding back" she said with a scared look. Suddenly as if all the information clicked in, we couldn't tell to be scared or surprised. Wait I just realized something…..

"Hey mirajane…lisanna, since when did you 2 live here?"I asked

"uhhhhh we gave our house to elfman because we couldn't….. stand him shouting man all the time and always smelling like sweat! Anyway goodnight now!" with that they took off into the halls and entered a room…..I couldn't help but find true…

"well yeah we have a fight tomorrow and I guess we go to sleep….Call room next to ace!" with that I ran off to the room leaving my crying guildmates muwhahahahaha

**NEXT DAY MORNING, ACE'S P.O.V**

I had woken up early so I wouldn't wake the girl. I quickly got dressed and decided to open a window and gotten myself a distance from the door. Time to test out marcos power…

"well this is my first time and I have no experience so I guess you only live once hahahahahaha….hmmm I think I can make that into something" I said to myself as I ran to the window and jumped out. While in midair I activated phoenix mode and I started to feel weird at first but it's a feeling that could get used to. I saw my arms form into blue flames with some red flamed mixed to it and I could see everything on me changing, and with that I took flight to the guild. At first it was a bit difficult to control it but I got use to it. I looked at the ground to see everyone awing at me as I flew to fairy tails guild hall. It was a while but I got there and nobody was there. Just as I was about to open the door I saw master run at me.

"Ace was that you?" master asked shocked. "ace I've never seen a magic like that in my life but how is that you can turn into a phoenix?" master asked with shock and wide eyes. I smirked before saying…

"you'll know soon Old man, but let's say we go visit those guys that's been causing trouble I said with an arrogant smirk. With that I saw master's evil smile and I knew we were going to talk to some 'friends' and go and give them payback…

**TIME SKIP: TWILIGHT ORGE GUILDHALL**

As we were about to enter their guild I decided to do something for old man "hey master you wait here ok please?" I said with a smile. Master shrugged and smiled at me. With that I entered their guildhall and saw it was barely lit and saw some guy with a yellow formal suit with a purple coat and saw some guild memebers there looking at me angrily and 5 guys covered in bandages in wheel chairs. I just still kept my smile and sat the chair in front of their 'guildmaster'. Until he asked

"so what makes you think mess with us and think you can help that good for nothing guild" he said at that kinda got me a bit angry but still was able to keep my cool with a smile on my face.

"One of your men was about to hit a kid and your guys was just all shot down with a simple and basic attack….." I said with a smile and noticed the fearful expression on their faces, but he didn't get it.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN MESS WITH US AND GET AWAY WITH MESSING WITH MAGNOLAIS STRONGEST GUILD!?" he said and flipped the table, And I decided to drop nice guy….

"You know…. You say talking about being magnolias strongest guild when you guys are nothing but trash to me and can never get a hit on me even if your lives depended on it…."I stood up with a cold looking expression and decided to take my weapon out "well let's see how strong you are then guildmaster!" with that said I looked at his fearful expression and I decided to fuse my power in it so now it's a white aura on the blunt side with blue and red fires coming out the bar and blade part of the weapon. With that I brought the blunt side and crashed on the floor creating white cracks from the ground

**Flame commandment: act of devastation of the phoenix emperor BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

With that from the base of the twilight orge guild it erupted in a pillar of red and blue flames circling around like a twister with a massive earthquake that could be felt in a radius of 60 miles with the flames at the base a small area then heading towards the sky covering it with blue and red flames that could be seen from miles….. When it died down I looked in the distance to see everyone there with fearfull and shocked expressions when they looked and saw me where their guild used to be and a few men on the ground knocked out cold with burn marks on them and very close to death. "Hey! Good morning you guys HAHAHAHAHA" well the men here with medical care should be moving within a month or so…. I looked at my weapon before I said "Hehe, I still have to master this power" I said with a soft smile while remembering Whitebeard and my old crew….. he

**MIRAJANES POV**

I woke up next to my sister and in an empty room (same as aces room) and remembered we wanted to come with ace to fairy hills. I then looked at my sister and shook her to wake her up and with that she woke up after a few times.

"Good morning mirajane" she said with a smile

"Good morning lisanna" I said to her

we took out time to take a shower and then walked to everyone's rooms and woke them up, after that was done we were all in front ace's room, when we opened it we were shocked and saw he wasn't there and the window was open and we all began to panic and began to go wake up the guild fearing something bad happened. When we had everyone we ran to the guildhall or what was left of the front and saw that ace wasn't there. We began to panic more and raced to magnolia and search until we reached and saw master a faraway distance at twilight orge I thought of the guild in disgust and we were about to enter until master pushed us away from it I was about to say something until he interrupted me.

"we can't go in there, ace says he wants to have a talk with them" the master said protectively. We were about to argue back until we heard ace's voice…. When we looked at their guild we saw him with his weapon in his hand and we saw it glowing white on the blunt side with blue and red fires coming from the bar and blade part of the weapon. He then crashed the blunt side of the weapon on the ground and it created an attack so fierce we could only watch in amazement and fear while master was trying to keep himself from falling. I looked at gildarts to see him sweating and saw laxus with a fearful expression along with everyone else. When it died down he looked at us in the distance and said "Hey! Good morning you guys, HAHAHAHAHAHA" he said and looked at his weapon with a warm smile and said something that had everyone else more scared of ace now more than ever….."hehe I still have to master this power" he said with a warm smile 'HOW STRONG IS ACE!?' I thought to myself and found myself scared 

**EVERYONE'S P.O.V**

'HOW STRONG IS HE!?' everyone thought

**WELL I GOT THAT DONE AND I KINDA MADE ACE VERY OP….. OK MAYBE GODLIKE HAHAHAHAHA, well later guys, for I have to read EPIC(WAIT FOR IT)STORIES! Also worry about to school…**


End file.
